My New Home
by ImhisSA
Summary: Bella has been taken away from her dreaded foster home and put with the cullens...who are vampires. Edward and her have aconnection right way. but wiill they give into their love or be miserable and without mates? read inside to find out her story, how she leaves away her past and finds a family...and someone to live the rest of her life with. more inside.
1. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes and I saw him towering over me. His brown eyes fired up with anger. I had never been afraid of him, as I was afraid of him now. Yes, I admit he scared me, but he finally had snapped and had no patience left. I had pushed his last button and I knew I was going to pay. No matter the consequences. He had always been careful to only leave bruises where people could not see. Like on my stomach and my legs, for example.

All of a sudden Laurent drew his hand back to strike it came down hitting me in the face. He pulled my hair till I was on the ground, begging for mercy. He always complimented me on my hair. He said it was a beautiful curtain of brown, that was the only thing he willingly let me take care of by myself on my body. Everything else I had a beating for. He threw me on my bed and the last thing I saw was his dirty old dread locks in my face…then I felt the pain.

I woke up with a scream, wiping my face clean of the tears I didn't know were rolling down my face. People on the bus with me just looked, and my social worker, Charlotte looked at me with worried eyes.

"Are you okay, dear?" she asked. I hope she knew how dumb that question was because I had woken up screaming, of course I wasn't okay.

So I just shook my head. She tried to touch my hand but I jerked it away before she could…I wasn't in the mood for the burn that was going to come once her touch reached my already frayed nerves.

She looked apologetic and gave me a small smile. Like she was embarrassed but I knew it was part of her job to look how I wanted her to feel, to make me happy no matter the cost whenever I was in her care and between foster homes.

"Okay, did you want to go over your new foster family again. So you know with the pictures I have so you can remember who everyone is?"

I shrug my shoulders, knowing I don't really have a choice if I am living with them. First she shows me a woman about mid-thirties with caramel brown hair and beautiful golden eyes. I find it unusual. She looks perfect…too perfect. Charlotte says her name is Esme Cullen. I had forgotten all their names anyway so I figured it was good she was reminding me that they actually had names.

Next was a man around his late thirties and he had golden hair and the exact same golden eyes. She called him Carlisle Cullen. But he was too perfect as well. Like he had no flaws.

Then she showed me this big guy and he had dark, curly brown hair and dimples. He had a boyish grin. But he also had the exact same golden eyes. He had incredible muscles. You could tell he was a big brawny guy. She said his name was Emmett Cullen. She also mentioned he was from foster care, all the kids were…they still all had the same resemblance. Perfect everything and golden eyes.

Charlotte pulled up a picture of the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my whole life. She had long blonde hair, her smile seemed forced though. Carlisle's was kind, and Esme's was motherly and inviting, Emmett's was just boyish and goofy, but her smile was like she was pretending to be happy. I knew that smile, I have that smile. I use it every day.

Charlotte called her Rosalie Cullen, but the name seemed to fit her. It was beautiful and that was everything Rosalie was. She seemed more perfect than the other three with the same golden eyes.

After Rosalie, Charlotte pulled up a picture of a pixie-like girl. She had short brown hair cut into a pixie cut with it sticking up in odd ends at the top on purpose…from what I could see she was only about 5 foot and that was stretching it. But she was still far too perfect. She also had golden eyes. Charlotte said her name was Alice Cullen.

Charlotte pulled another picture out with a man about 6 foot even with blonde hair and golden eyes he wasn't built like Emmett but he definitely had muscle. It was in the back of my mind that they all looked completely different yet the same, with their perfection and golden eyes. His name was Jasper Cullen.

Charlotte only had one picture…and I had never seen any boy or man so captivatingly beautiful. He was about 6'3" and was very lean and muscular, but not like the other two boys…his wasn't on purpose. He had bronze colored hair that you could just grab a hold of and…woah wait, no Bella he won't want you. You're not a good person. You are disgusting. I sigh. But he was just as bit as perfect as Rosalie, he too had those beautiful golden orbs. But he looked like he knew every secret you ever thought of doing or have done…like he could read your mind. Charlotte said his name was Edward Cullen.

I almost sighed at the name, then shook my head to clear my thoughts…I should know better. This was not permanent, every foster home is the same. But I didn't want to believe that about Esme and Carlisle's home. Their kids seemed happy…all except Rosalie. But not in the way of abuse or rape, more like something happened before Esme and Carlisle and they are helping her get over it…maybe they can help me too.

"It is time to go meet your new family Isabella."

I start to worry, we get off at the sign that says "Welcome to Forks, Washington." There was a cab waiting for us to get into. Charlotte opens my door and I get in and buckle up for the ride. It was about half an hour and we were heading out of town, my breaths were beginning to get uneven. But then a huge house came into view. I had seen it in a picture before behind the picture of Esme. I relaxed a little bit.

A woman with her back towards me was outside in the flowers. "Okay, now I am taking the cab back to the bus station and going home, Bella." I hear Charlotte say. I nod and get out of the car.

"Esme!" Charlotte yells. Esme turns around and her eyes light up.

Esme walks up to us and she smiles at me, I guess she knows I don't like to be touched because it looks like she wants to hug me. I smile shyly.

"It is very good to meet you Bella. Why don't you come inside, I heard you like to cook? You can help me start dinner?"

I nod getting excited. The only thing I liked when I was living with _him_ was getting to cook. I was really good at it. Maybe they would let me cook spaghetti! Laurent couldn't eat it and it was my favorite meal in the whole world.

"Can I cook spaghetti?" I hear my voice and I am shocked. I only talk to people I trust.

Esme's eyes shine. "Sure dear if you want?"

"Yes I do." I am still shocked, I just met her and I am having an actual conversation with her.

After Charlotte says her goodbye Esme and I go into the house to cook. When we walk in Emmett and Alice are in the living room playing chess.

"Alice this is not fair, you win every time because you can see where I am going to move."

"Sorry I am the best v-"

Esme intercedes "Okay guys, time to meet your new sister. Her name is Bella." Esme has a stern look on her face, like telling them to behave.

"Hey Bella, can I call you Belly?" Emmett asks. I snap my head up…I want to tell him yes, because I have never had a nickname before. My mom Renee died when I was 4 and I vaguely remember her calling me something like BellaWella. But that was back then.

I nod my head yes and returned his smile. I saw Alice come up from behind him and give me a hug. I immediately started gasping for air. She was ice cold and it was burning my skin. After the shock passed I used the remaining strength I had to push her off of me. She seemed hurt. "What did I do wrong?"

Esme cut in before I could. "She doesn't like to be touched, like Rosalie doesn't." Something went off in Alice's eyes and she looked painfully saddened by whatever Esme seemed to mean. Emmett's eyes were close to unshed tears and his eyes were not filled with pity but with something different like recognition of something from the past.

"Alice can you go get the rest of your siblings and Jasper please?"

As Alice was going up the stairs Emmett's voice breaks through my gaze. "Belly, did you wanna play chess?"

I blush and look down feeling stupid for not knowing how to play. It takes me three times before I actually speak, saying "I don't know how to play." I feel embarrassed but Emmett just offers to play checkers instead, stating that he sucked at chess but I looked smarter than he was so he thought I would want to play chess.

That was a negative though. Laurent made sure I knew that I was not smart enough for anything but being his slave. And he was right. I was with him since my mom died in her crash, he didn't beat me at first. Not until I was about 12. I am fifteen now. Three years living under a tyrant that was a cousin or a brother to Satan. And I was sad that they killed him, because he might have hurt me physically and emotionally but he was still the only thing close to family I had. And family no matter how they treat you, is all you have.

Emmett and I played checkers in silence for a couple of minutes until we heard people coming down the staircase.

"Bella can you come into the kitchen for a minute please, I want you to meet some people." Esme calls.

Emmett and I walk into the kitchen together and there everyone stands, but Edward is missing. My heart deflates a little bit. But I push through it thinking to myself how stupid it is to want to get to know him so bad.

"Do you know everyone yet Bella. Charlotte mentioned showing you the pictures I sent."

I nod my head and point to the first one, "Carlisle." I say.

"Nice to meet you, Bella." Carlisle said. I smile and nod.

I point to the next one. "Rosalie. You are very beautiful. All of you are though. But I remember you because of your looks."

She comes forward. "Can I hug you?" she asks. I freeze for a second… "Sure." Rosalie steps forward and wraps her cold arms around me. "I know what happened and I am here if you need me. You can call me Rose." She whispers. I nod whenever she lets go.

People can touch me whenever I know that they are going to, unanticipated contact is when I hyperventilate. I smile at her and move on to the next one.

"Jasper."

"Hello Bella." His voice sounds a little strained. Like he has been holding his breath.

"I already know Emmett and Alice…where is Edward at though. That is his name right? He seems to be missing."

Esme nods, "Yes, he went out right before you got here. He had a study thing at the library. He said to send you his greetings."

I nod, not sure if I believe the whole studying thing. Charlotte said they were all smart, so why would they go to a study meeting? Charlotte also said that they weren't very social. So either she is lying or Charlotte lied. Or maybe I am thinking to much of it. Maybe I need to calm down and stop mentally accusing people.

I turn to everybody and say, "I am very glad to meet all of you, and thank you all for accepting me into your home. I will tell Edward the same thing whenever I meet him later on today or tomorrow."

"And we hope you end up loving us dear Bella. We are glad you are here with us." Esme says, love fulfilling her voice.

I just nod. Not wanting any more attention now that I got the introductions over with. I wonder what time it is, come on there has to be a clock in here somewhere. I look around discreetly, trying not to draw attention to myself. The fridge looked brand new. Still shiny, with no finger smears or anything. I keep looking. The microwave looks new, too. Silver like the fridge, but on the bright side it was plugged in and it was 4 o'clock p.m. I wonder when I get here, it couldn't have been long though because Emmett and I only played checkers for about five minutes.

It was odd though. Everything looked brand new. Like they either just bought it or they were just really clean. Either way it was weird.

"Bella?" I hear some voice say. It was very musical and very velvety smooth. I turned around and there he was. Edward. I suck in a breath. Looking him over. His golden eyes and his copper colored hair. I looks at me intently, waiting for a response. So I gathered my courage.

"Hello Edward." I say, cheeks pink and my toes scuffing the floor lightly.

"Would you mind if I started dinner, I heard you wanted to help. Spaghetti was it?" I nod my head as he goes into their – well our- refrigerator (which by the way was also very clean and did not seem like it was very old. A couple days maybe at the most.)

"Are you allergic to anything Bella?" he asks with worry in his tone.

"Um no. I'm not, thanks for checking first though."

He just nods his head. Handing me a tomato to cut up while he breaks noodles into a pot of boiling water. As I cut up the tomato I wasn't looking for a second and got a tiny cut on my finger.

Edward immediately stiffened and it stopped looking like he was even breathing. I mumble a sorry and pour water under it and opening the cabinet- which still squeaked like it had never been opened- and found some bandages to put on it. After that Edward seemed to relax.

I reached over him and turned off the stove top. The noodles were limber and looked really soft. I put in the ragu sauce we made and the tomato with the meatballs from the other stove top and mixed it together letting it simmer lightly.

"I am going to get Mom and Dad and my siblings." Edward said acting very stoic.

"Okay." I reply. Trying out my nonchalance. I thought I wasn't very good at it though. He had a boyish grin on his face and I swear my heart stopped.

A few minutes later everybody piled in the dining room and I had already put plates out with spaghetti on it and had made sure the table was clean and then set it. This helped me relax some more, I was a lot more in my element with all the cooking. We ate in silence, Carlisle prayed over the food. I don't know why that surprised me but it did.

After that I continued to wait till everyone had taken a bite to see their reactions, then I dug into my food. They all were very good at pretending they were eating a whole lot. Something was different with this family and I am going to figure it out.

After dinner Rosalie and Emmett volunteered to wash the dishes. I just said okay because they were having massive PDA and I didn't really want to watch that. As I was walking up the stairs I felt someone behind me. I turned around to look and it was just Edward.

"Hey, would you like to go on a walk or play a card game maybe? I know it is weird but I want to be friends." Friends. Okay that could work. "Okay I guess that would be fine. Can you give me a second to change and I can meet you in the living room?

"Sure. Anything for you Bella." He adds a wink for humor, then laughs and walks towards the living room.


	2. Chapter 2

I had butterflies in my stomach, I didn't know what to wear but I hadn't had a shower since we left Florida. So I go find Esme for her to show me which room is mine. We walk up the stairs into the third floor.

"The only person up here is Edward. And your door is conjoined with the bathroom Edward has."

Usually something like that would bother me but it just made everything better. The person I was friends with and wanted to be near was 30 feet away from my far wall to his far wall. And this was the icing on my cake.

I nod my head and tell her my thanks. Whenever she leaves I get some clothes and head to the shower. When I get in I realize I didn't bring any shampoo…but there was already some in the shower. It was strawberry scented, just like the kind I used in Florida. How odd. So I wash and shave my legs and under arms because after all it has been a while since I have showered. After that I turn off the water and lock the doors so I can get changed.

I pull on an oversized shirt that went down to the top of my thighs and some spandex…I didn't realize it showed my bruises that he left the last time he hurt me. So after I had changed I ran my fingers through my hair and towel dried it.

Once I was all done I went down stairs and found Edward on the couch with a deck of cards and the coffee table pulled up a few inches away from his knees. I watch him shuffle the cards again he can do a bridge I notice.

"Are you going to come sit down Bella?" he asks. He always makes my heart stop no matter what he says…and then add my name to it and I am an absolute goner. I hate feeling this way and I know I can't stay away from him like I should. And frankly I don't want to.

I sit down on the floor, facing him on the other side of the coffee table. I give him a smile.

"Wanna play poker?" I ask. Edward just raises his eyebrows, but then he nods. I deal and show him how to play. After a couple games of letting him win I actually start trying. He didn't win another game after that.

"Can we play a game I can actually win at?" he asks. I laugh and just nod and keep laughing at him. He looked so adorable. We stayed up till two playing Go Fish.

"Can we do something else, like watch a movie or something?" I ask at about 2:30. Edward nods and points his finger at the double doored cabinet.

I walk over and open it and there were so many movies. I just pick the first thing I saw which happened to be the movie " _Divergent._ "

I ask Edward if that was an okay movie and he nods telling me he likes that one. I smile in agreement.

We sit on the couch and watch the movie, about fifteen minutes in I drift to sleep.

The next morning I wake up in my bed. The events of last night put a permanent smile on my face. I get out of bed and take my meds. 20 MG of Zoloft and 50 MG of Ativan.

It makes me not as stressed and helps me in speaking and letting people touch me more. And I like the fact that it helps me I hate feeling so depressed and anxious all the time.

I go down the steps and into the kitchen to find breakfast on the table. The original bacon and eggs. My very own B&E. I know it is mine because it is arranged into a B. And no one else can tell me that they have a B in their names. Mainly because they don't.

"Good morning Belly." I jump from my seat, I didn't hear him come in.

"Oh, Good Morning. What time is it?"

"Around 11. Esme said to leave you in bed."

I nod my head and smile as I turn around to eat my food. It was the best thing in the world. I wonder who made it for me. When I finish eating I rake the remains in the trash can and put the plate in the sink. The plate seemed brand new but I let it slide telling myself to stop trying to find things weird and wrong…I wanted this family to work out.

I go into the living room and Rosalie is on the with her feet on the auto man with a magazine in her hands. I don't recognize the title of it but I think I have seen it. Marc Jacobs is what it says on the front.

Rose is still in her night clothes too. I am glad I am not the only one.

"Hey Rose?" I ask. I needed to thank whoever made me breakfast.

"Yeah Bella?" she seems a little concerned but when she looks at me it is wiped away. She can see I am not upset or mad or anything like that.

"Do you know who made me breakfast?"

She giggles and nods. And I kinda stand awkwardly shifting my weight back and forth… "Can you tell me who?"

"It was Edward of course. Yuh know your _friend_." Rose starts giggling again, and I have to admit I laughed with her.

"Where is he?"

"In the piano room on you guys' floor."

I head up the stairs, but before I do I go into my room and into my suitcase and get some skinnies and a tank top that had 'Pierce the Veil' and their members on it. I brush through my hair and teeth real fast. Slip on some vans and I am out the door.

I can hear the piano before I see it, he plays beautifully. Like he has done it for almost a century. But in my head I think of that idea…I mean. I don't get that far because the piano stopped and I heard Edward sigh. He seemed to shake his head and tried it again, but it was the same ending.

"Maybe you need to try it an octave higher." I tell him. I didn't know how to play the piano but I knew I could probably sing it if anything.

Edward turns around and looks at me, thinking about it. Then he tries it…and what do you know it sounded like it was right.

"Do you have any lyrics?" I ask. Edward just shakes his head.

"Do you mind starting from the beginning and seeing if I could make some?" I really hope he says yes.

"If they aren't bad, nothing dirty or vulgar…this song is supposed to be pure. Like love." I nod my head. I had an idea.

"Okay I am not the best at singing but I can try. Tell me when the intro is done." Edward begins to play again and then he nods his head.

 _Hearts beat fast,_

 _Colors and promises,_

 _How to be brave,_

 _How can I love when I am afraid to fall,_

 _But watching you stand alone_

 _All of my doubt,_

 _Suddenly goes away somehow_

 _One step closer_

Then I head into a type of chorus

 _I have died everyday waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid_

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more._

I didn't hear anybody come in, so I kept singing to his music heading into the second verse. But Edward cuts in.

 _Time stands still_

 _Beauty in all she Is_

 _I will be brave_

 _I will not let anything take away_

 _What's standing in front of me_

 _Every breath, every hour has come to this_

We start singing together and I want to cry because it is all so beautiful.

 _One step closer._

 _I have died everyday waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years._

 _I will love you for a thousand more_

I sing alone this time. He just does his magic,

 _And all along I believed I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me_

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _Ill love you for a thousand more_

He starts singing nudging my shoulder to sing along

 _One step closer_

 _One step closer_

 _I have died everyday waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _Ill love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me_

 _I will love you for a thousand years_

 _Ill love you for a thousand more._

We end in a harmony. Suddenly I hear clapping, and there everyone is…they had listened to our song. I looked at Edward and he just shrugged mentally saying something like, it happens.

I blush at the praise everyone is giving us, but then Edward senses my embarrassment and intercedes.

"Thanks guys, but can I keep Bella to myself now?"

There seemed to be some hidden meaning in that. But I didn't seem to catch it fast enough because everyone seemed to just turn around and walked out of the door. Leaving us alone. My heart starts to flutter and I have a hard time believing that we can actually be alone.

"That was amazing Bella. Your voice is so beautiful."

I blush under his praise and smile mumbling a thank you.

"You play extraordinarily well Edward."

His response is too rehearsed. "My parents taught me how to play when I was young before they died, Esme got me lessons after she figured out I could play." I knew he was lying to me and he knew he was lying to me. I could sense it. Like I could breathe and see and touch and hear. He was lying and I don't know why.

"Would you want to go into your room and watch a movie? We can leave the door open if you want, but we never finished Divergent last night."

I have to think about it, alone in my room? But with the door open? He makes me feel oddly safe, I am going to trust him this once. He better pass this test or I can't try to be anything more than friends. Not that he might ever want me as anything but a friend but that doesn't mean I can't want to be more than friends.

So I nod my head and we head down the hall to my room and finish our movie. We sit on the bed against the headboard. I am so close to him and he smells so good. As the movie goes off he votes for another one, something named "The Water boy" I look at him confused. All he says is "Adam Sandler is hilarious." I nod still confused.

It is around 4 p.m. by the time that movie ends and I am relieved because it wasn't that funny to me, I pick the next one. I decided on "White House Down" because I think that is an actual funny movie.

In the middle of that I drift off.

 _Laurent is looking at me calling me a slut and a bitch for not having dinner done and he starts slinging me around like a ragdoll. Dragging me into his filthy bedroom. It is filled with beer cans and spider webs. Apparently that is also my fault…he slams me onto the bed and…_

"Bella honey wake up!"

I am jerked from my sleep. I immediately burst into tears. Edward envelops me into his arms and I let him, his cool skin making my hot body feel a little better, not as heated from crying anymore.

He just rocks me until I calm down. Soon I do, and I am ashamed I broke down in front of him. I mutter an I'm sorry and get out of his arms, very reluctantly I might add.

"There is no reason to be my Bella. Did you wanna talk about it?"

I just shake my head no. "I think I am just gonna go downstairs or something."

Edward nods. Taking that as his cue to leave. He turns and I notice the color of his eyes. They are coal black. Not their usual golden color. I sucked in a breath and take a step back. His eyes widen in shock and he turns and walks out of the room.

I hurry down the stairs and into the living room. Everyone stops talking whenever I walk in. All I heard was Esme saying that "She isn't ready yet." And that just adds to my list of oddities. I think I will start looking up everything on my computer. I am starting to get kind of weary of these people with their hardly used appliances and their changing eyes and their cold skin.

Something is different with the Cullen's, and I am going to do whatever it takes to find out what it is.

 **i want to put a disclaier that sll rights of twilight go to s m and that i am only a girl who i smaking a stoy of my own imagination. all characters go to her. and the song is by christina perri, se owns that also.**


End file.
